Legends of Equestria: The Candy Kingdom
by Moonlight Shoot
Summary: Vanilla is a young Pegasus from Sweet Island, who finds out Dusky Spark took over the kingdom from her father, she ends being pursued by the real guard and fleeing to the mysterious Chocolate Rock Canyon, what she don't know is that Dusky is part of a conspiracy to take over all Equestria. She want to defend her kingdom, but it's hard when you have just a few kids against an army.
1. A Sweet Day

**Welcome to my first story of My Little Pony! The only thing I regret is not getting a better name Sweet Island.**

**My Little Pony and Wreck-It Ralph didn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Disney.**

**This is a prequel to my true fic, I thought I should introduce the characters and references instead just throw them in the story. The fact that I mention Wreck-It Ralph disclaimer, although this is a pure My Little Pony fic is that Sweet Island and it's characters are a direct reference to Sugar Rush and some of it's characters, some parts of the story can also make some reference to parts of the film or the general history of Sugar Rush before it, but I will try to minimize the most of these references, I know the story as much as you.**

* * *

On an island north of Equestria was a kingdom different from any other ever seen. Sweet Island was all made of candy and was home to a rare breed of ponies that never grew, but they were the fast ponies across Equestria, said that because of the high rate of sugar on their blood. The kingdom was also where was the Candy Flight Academy, the largest flight school in Equestria.

This kingdom was ruled by a wise and good king, King Candy. Something that no one but the king knew, was that the kingdom of Sweet Island was supported by a powerful ancient magic. Not even the king knew the origin of this spell, stored in a special room of the castle, the only tree of Rainbow Candies.

The legends about the tree varied greatly, some of the most common suggested that the seeds from which originated the tree had been blessed by the princesses of Equestria, Celestia and Luna, bolder legends suggest an even more ancient magic and the craziest suggested until tree had been created by the gods who created Equestria.

What was myth or fact nobody knew, but the truth was it didn't matter much to the citizens of Sweet Island, and most of those legends started from one of the Candy Ponies, and they were just young foals.

King Candy had a daughter, the little Vanilla Lightning a teal Candy Pegasus, with black, candy-coated mane. Her dream was to join the Flight Academy and become a racer, but her father forbade her.

That day, Vanilla was in one of the castle's windows, watching a race between Strawberry Ray, a young Candy Pegasus considered one of the best racers of the Sugarcube team, and Dusky Spark, a Pegasus from Fillydelphia studying at the academy.

"He has no chance." She said laughing, Dusky Spark was fast, but he wasn't a Candy Pony in Sweet Island, out there he might have a chance, since the lack of sugar decreased their energy, but there, Strawberry had the advantage.

She didn't notice when her father approached.

"What are you doing, honey?" King Candy asked curiously.

"Just watching the race." She said between a laugh and a sigh. "Dusky think he have a chance against Strawberry."

"Well, you don't think so?" He wrapped an hoove around his daughter's shoulders. "I don't know so much about racing."

They were silent for a while, until Vanilla sighed again.

"Daddy, why can't I race too?" She asked annoyed.

"It's not safe, sweetie. 'm Sorry." He gently ruffled her mane.

"Why not? Why others can but not I? I'm stronger than Cherry Comet, more agile than Caramel Tornado and faster than Chocolate Arrow, why they can and I do not?" The girl protested.

King Candy sighed, staring at her daughter sadly.

"I already told you how your mother died, sweetie?"

"I think not." Vanilla muttered, wondering what that had to do with the race.

"It all started when we went to Cloudsdale for an important race that your mother was going to attend."

"Wait!" The girl interrupted. "You didn't said Unicorns can't go to Cloudsdale?" She asked curiously.

"And they cannot, because only Pegasus can walk on the clouds, but I used a special spell only for that day, was an important competition to your mother. It all began after the event, she had won the first place for the second time in that kind of competition we were all very proud, but had a very unhappy person."

"Who?"

"Dusky Spark, who had received second place in the competition."

"Dusky..." Vanilla murmured, looking out the window, she didn't believe he already had race against her mother.

"He challenged her to a rematch, but wanted it in a completely unexpected place in the currencies of Equestria. I tried to convince her not to go, but she managed to convince myself that it was nothing more than a friendly race."

"And what did Mr. Spark?"

"Nothing. From his Part of it was really that, a friendly race, just to dispute a place to which he insisted be entitled. A race for their honor. But they were caught by a storm on the way. Dusky Spark returned after three days, with a broken wing. Meanwhile we look for any sign of where your mother could be, but only found her two days after, she was badly injured. She told us that she had herself thrown in a city that was under attack by a group of changelings. She didn't was able, but wanted to help, she realized too late that it was a hopeless battle, after the city was completely taken she managed to escape. I took her to the doctor as fast as I could, but didn't help much, she died a week later. I've been trying to raise you away from all this, but didn't help much either. Regarding Dusky Spark, I never saw him after that, at least until he came to the Academy last year."

Vanilla didn't know what to say, first by being somewhat upset because of the story. Knowing that her mother had died was one thing, but she had never imagined anything like this. Second, she realized how much her father was only trying to protect her and how much she had been wrong at times when she had been angry with him because of it and even start training hidden. At least she didn't did like Pumpkin Bolt, who ran away from home to join the track team, she would never do that.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could mutter.

"Not your fault, princess." He hugged her gently.

"No. I'm sorry for being so stubborn, I should have listened to you a little more. I promise to be a good girl from now on." Vanilla said, already on the verge of tears.

"I do owe you an apology. You're a Candy Princess, as your mother, the race is part of who you are. I shouldn't have even tried to take it from you, I should know that I couldn't do it, should have known from the first time, that while you were here with me, you would be safe. I want to compensate you with something special."

"What?" The small stepped back with a smile and her eyes shining with expectation, King Candy chuckled.

"It's a surprise. Come with me!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the castle..._

"I won again!" Strawberry Ray, a young pink Candy Pegasus, cheerfully announced, landing softly beside her friends, Chocolate Arrow and Cake Candle.

Dusky Spark landed on the finish line after a while.

"I don't run to win here, you have so much sugar in the blood that has the triple of energy of any normal Pegasus. Sometime we still will have a race out of Sweet Island, then we'll see who will win, brat." He said seriously, turning away.

His gaze fell upon the castle window, where he saw the silhouettes of the king and the princess talking. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, then threw a quick look at the Candy Ponies still talking at the finish line. Dusky sighed somewhat angry and walked away, always looking to see if the three were still there. He had no time to waste on those brats, much less patience for it.

Sometime that would change, and when that time finally come, they would regret all that, specially Strawberry.

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going?" Vanilla Lightning asked, as she and her father followed by an underground passage in the castle. "It's where the Rainbow Tree is, isn't it?"

"The tree is not the only thing saved here. But yes, it's where the tree is, the heart of Sweet Island."

"Wow! No one comes down here, right?"

"The tree is very dangerous. A single rainbow candy in the wrong hooves can be a disaster."

They stopped in front of a chocolate gate with nine white chocolate horseshoes embossed. Vanilla thought she heard something and looked back frightened, she thought she saw a shadow, but it was only for a split second, it was likely that it was just her imagination.

Yet she still thought about saying something to her father. Looked at him and the door now opened, changed her mind. It was just that dark and scary place that was messing with her.

"Daddy, why the tree has to stay in a so dark place? I thought that plants, even the candy ones, needed sunshine."

"This one uses the light of the sugar crystals that exist in the caves."

The two entered a clearer cave, illuminated by the sugar crystals that filled it from floor to ceiling with a soft light. In the center of the cave was the Rainbow Tree. The tree trunk was a striped red and white, like the trees in Candy Cane Forest, but it was thicker like the trees in Laffy Taffy Forest, had gelatin leafs that shinny of all colors in the light of the crystal, forming rainbows of light throughout the cave. The Rainbow Candies were nothing more than marshmallows with the colors of the rainbow and had very few on the tree, besides being difficult to notice them amid so much color and thick foliage.

"Wonderful, isn't it!" King Candy said to his daughter, approaching the tree.

"Very! But what we came for?" Vanilla asked curiously.

The king didn't respond, was more concentrated, while wearing his magic to get a shovel that had been left in a corner and dig a small hole near the foot of the tree. the girl waited patiently until he returned to her, levitating a small box of white chocolate.

He gently placed the box on the floor and opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a heart-shaped ruby.

Vanilla approached suspect and touched the necklace with a hoove and stepped back, nothing happened. She lowered her head and touched it with her nose, still nothing, but she noticed something suspicious.

"It's not made of candy." She said, now staring at her father in surprise.

King Candy laughed.

"I know. I bought this to your mother in Canterlot before her first race. She said it was her lucky necklace." He used his magic to put the necklace on is daughter. "I hope to bring you luck too."

Again the little Vanilla didn't know what to say, just smiled excitedly.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She finally managed to leave out the words and ran to hug him. "I promise I'll do my best, I'll take care of me and will not let you down."

"Just be careful is already good. You never let me down."

For a moment the little pony froze. She was sure she heard something like laughter coming from the tunnel, but she had been wrong once, it was probably just her imagination. She definitely had to stop it, especially now that would have to focus more on her flying skills. That was the beginning of a wonderful new phase.

So why something told her it was just a dream?


	2. Walk, Race and Talk

Vanilla couldn't help but was a little nervous when she entered the academy. She had always been somewhat remote from other Candy Ponies. Actually any pony. But she was lucky that two of her best friends, Blueberry Treats and Pumpkin Bolt, would be there too.

At the entrance were Strawberry Ray, Chocolate Arrow and Candle Cake, and they didn't seemed pleased to see her. At least Strawberry didn't. Vanilla gulped but approached.

"Hello Friends!" She greeted them with her best smile.

"Look who came to join the rest of us mortals." Strawberry scoffed. "What happened? Your father got tired of you destroying the precious ornaments on your castle and sent you here?" The three laughed.

Not knowing what to answer Vanilla laughed nervously and began to move towards the entrance.

"Only one thing!" Strawberry called, Vanilla turned her head to face her. "You can be a princess on any other desired place, but here in the gym you're just another student, just another rival. I'll not make it easier for you just because you are the daughter of King Candy."

Vanilla rolled her eyes and walked away. She wanted to say a few truths for that brat, but one thing she learned was that there were times when it was better to remain silent and don't cause trouble.

She had hardly entered when a purple flesh fell on her.

"Vanilla!" Blueberry exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"If you let her breathe, she might tell you." Punpkin laughed, approaching too.

"Oops, sorry." Blueberry released Vanilla.

"All right, good to see you two." Vanilla smiled, standing up.

Punpkin, a little more careful, also hugged her friend.

"But seriously, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Dad finally let me come. You have no idea how happy I am!"

"We imagine." The two answered laughing.

"Well, better we get going then. We have training. Shall we have a steeplechase today." Pumpkin called, happy, he had pitched some 'pranks' along the route after he checked it out and was ready to see someone fall into one of them. He was very playful and loved to play tricks.

The girls laughed, already wondering why the animation of their friend and together the three went to the track.

* * *

When the race ended, the three had come in second place, behind Strawberry's Team. But Vanilla felt a little upset that it had been at the expense of Pumpkin tricks, she would like a chance to prove themselves, specially herself, without cheating, but that feeling didn't last long when she thought how much fun it was. If her father knew everything that was going on there... Everything she had even done with her friends... The three were almost in the cafeteria when Vanilla noticed something.

"My necklace! It's gone!" She cried desperately. "You two continue, I catch with you I find it!" She started to run back the way they had come.

"Sure you don't want us to help you?" Blueberry offered.

"You may come if I didn't get back in twenty minutes!" She shouted, already flying across the gym.

She walked carefully but desperate by the race's track, but no sign of her necklace. Upset, she was going to join her friends when bumped into none other than Strawberry Ray and her gang.

"Look who we have here!" Strawberry commented sarcastically. "The princess thinks she's too good to join the rest of us?"

"Look who's talking." Vanilla shot back. "What _you_ and your gang are doing here?" She asked accusingly.

"Mr. Wing told us to come looking for you." Chocolate Arrow replied, clearly mad at her for make them waste their time.

"Tell him I'm coming. I lost my mother's necklace and I need to find it."

But the three didn't move, Vanilla continued to search until she heard Strawberry's voice again.

"A warning, Princess Lightning." Good thing didn't come around. "If you and your buddies continue to use trickery to try to win gym competitions, I'll have to report the three."

"We were not cheating to win. Were only a few pranks from Pumpkin Bolt, he just wanted to have some fun." Vanilla tried to explain. "Besides, no one was hurt, you didn't fell into any, you and you gang won the race and I'm not seeing anyone else complaining but you." She accused. Chocolate Arrow and Candle Cake laughed until Strawberry Ray glared at them and the two fell silent.

"Ha, ha, very funny." The pink pegasus said sarcastically. "But of course they wouldn't say anything, you are a princess..."

"And you should remember it, Miss. Ray" A voice cut her off. Strawberry Ray turned surprise to find Dusky Spark, standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Princess Lightning. Think I found something that belongs to you." He warned. "Come with me?"

"Sure. See ya guys." Vanilla followed Dusky, leaving behind an angry Strawberry, a confuse Chocolate Arrow and a laughing Candle.

"If there's one thing I like about all this is that she will get what she deserves for being such a stupid brat. Not that her friends are better." Strawberry grumbled.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me outta there, mr. Spark!" Vanilla thanked happily skipping beside the gray Pegasus. "Strawberry is always like this?"

"It's worse when you know her. She thinks just because she's the fastest here she can do what she want. What I would not give to meet her out of Sweet Island. But this will change, she will see."

"Well, good luck. How was the place where you came from?" She asked curiously.

"Much like here, only without sweets. Still wonder if this here has always existed or was created. Seems not natural that an island is all made of candy"

"Nobody ever came to an agreement about the true origin of Sweet Island but particularly like to believe that this place has originated from special seed, blessed by the Princesses Celestia and Luna, given to a group of orphans who came to stop on the island after a shipwreck, while trying to cross the sea, escaping from a bunch of dragons that had ravaged their village, so probably a few years after the princesses give end the reign of chaos and begin to govern Equestria."

"So you think there is even a tree in the center of Sweet Island that turns it all on candy? It's where your power come from?" Dusky asked, concerned.

"Whether or not I do not know, but the tree is really there." Vanilla replied.

Dusky stopped.

"Are you sure? With so much power hidden here, it's not strange that Sweet Island has lived in peace for so long?"

"I don't think so. Peace is part when you don't give reasons for trouble."

"But it would be really bad if something happened to the tree, right?"

"Without it, there wouldn't be Sweet Island. But nothing will happen. The tree is very well hidden in the tunnels below the castle, the place is well kept and even if someone broke into, is easy to get lost down there. Besides the hall is locked up and nobody knows exactly where it is. Changing the subject... So, where is my necklace?"

"I left it at the lost and found, for safety. Was a pleasure talking with you, princess. See you around."

"See ya!" She nodded, before flying away in search of her necklace.


	3. A Shadowy Night

It was late that same day and Vanilla was in her room with another of her best friends, Starlight Wishes a cream-colored Candy Unicorn with teal mane, which would be spending the weekend with her friend.

"It was nice your father let us to do this little slumber party. Unfortunate Blue cannot join us." Starlight said.

"Yeah. It's really a shame that Blue had to stay home and take care of her sister. Cherry had to get ill right now? And why haven't you brought your sisters?"

"You know I would never bring Caramel, she thinks it's something of spoiled little girls, and Mint is training as usual."

"What about Snow and Cookie?"

"I don't know. I've not seen snow in a while and Cookie simply said she coundn't come."

"Well, at least you're here with me." Vanilla smiled.

"You think I'd let my best friend down? A party is never a party without at least one friend. Besides, I think everything is more peaceful without many people."

"Girls, bedtime!" King Candy called on the other side of the door.

"Okay, Daddy!" Vanilla replied. "Well, we better go sleep anyway, we'll have plenty of time to have fun tomorrow." She turned off the light and went to bed. In minutes was almost asleep when a light woke her.

"Star, turn your horn off and go to sleep." Vanilla muttered, hiding her head under the pillow.

"I wanted to ask you something." Protested the unicorn, going to the bookshelf and returning with a book of dark blue cloak with the symbol of a moon and several embroidered stars, floating in front of her.

Vanilla only heard the sound of her friend's footsteps and finally put her head out to spy on what her friend brought.

"My photo album." The princess said. "Moon and I asked Bill to take them the last time we went to Canterlot. Was a very fun day. Moon always turn them fun. But I don't like going out of Sweet Island very much."

Starlight simply lay on the floor and began to examine the photos.

"Moon is that crazy filly who lives watching the stars, isn't she?"

"She's little, but very intelligent for her age. But also, her mother is very smart, works hard, and Moon is just too curious."

"I've heard that Dragonia's ponies are dangerous." Starlight said, absently.

"They say that because of the dragons. Said they lived there before the arrival of the first ponies reached there, and this ponies managed to ally with the dragons. Even after they rebelled and eventually expelled from what is now the kingdom of Dragonia say that something still remains in the hearts and souls of ponies there. personally I never saw anything strange."

"Taking those suspicious maks, right? Everypony in Dragonia has a birthmark shaped like a dragon claw. A whole kingdom!" She almost screamed the last part.

Vanilla had to admit, it was a strange thing, but never happened nothing to say that this could be something more than just a simple mark.

"It is rather strange. And perhaps not a birthmark, it might be part of some tradition or something. Dunno. Certain ponies are simply afraid of what they don't understand. So, what you wanted to ask me?"

"I just..." Starlight began, so stopped. "Wait" You hear that?" She lifted her head and looked at the door.

"No. What?" Vanilla asked sleepily.

"The sound of hooves. Has anyone in the hallway."

"Must be Bill in one of his rounds, go to sleep."

But the next second the two heard a crashing noise in the hallway, apparently someone bumped or tripped on something. The two friends looked at each other and ran to the door. They opened a loophole just to spy on what was happening in time to see a shadow turning down the hall.

"Let's see what it is!" Vanilla called, chasing the shadow.

"But wasn't you who was tired?" Starlight protested, before chasing her friend.

The two ran to where the shadow had gone but neither saw no sign of anything suspicious. They continued to the throne room, still nothing. But while Starlight was ready to give up and go back to bed, Vanilla was willing to find out what it was.

A silent search took them all around the castle, always avoiding the guards, since they shouldn't be out of bed so late. They had found nothing when they passed in front of the door leading to the tunnels and found the strangest scene they would never have imagined.

Two creatures, apparently a mixture of pony and dragon were fallen before the open doors.

Vanilla couldn't believe! She recognized the armor of the guards who should be protecting there.

"Vani, I'm getting scared! shouldn't we warn your father and go to sleep?" Starlight suggested nervously.

"How can you sleep with all this happening?" Vanilla asked excitedly.

"Your guards turned into dragons, someone broke into the castle, it's enough reason to believe that I'm having a nightmare and go back to bed."

"You can go if you want. I'll see what's happening."

"Are you crazy?! Whatever has knocked out two dragon-ponies or whatever they are. You thinks you have any chance?"

"I will not let it see me. Come with me or stay here, as you want."

And with that she flew into the tunnel, leaving her friend behind. She had to get to the tree, expecting for, whatever was down there, got lost in the tunnels. Lucky she had a good memory and knew the way. She just had to be careful not to be seen, but that was all.

The tunnel was dark, forcing Vanilla to land and go trotting carefully. If only Starlight weren't so fearful. Although she had to admit that the dragon-ponies were even frightening, especially considering all that she had heard about Dragonia.

What she wouldn't give to Flame to be there with her. No. If she really wanted someone to be there, that someone would be Sgt. Platinum, she would know exactly what to do in that situation, especially considering they were her guards who had been turned into dragons.

The tunnel was dark, forcing Vanilla to land and go trotting carefully. If only it were not so fearful Starlight. Although she had to admit that the dragon ponies were even frightening, especially considering all that she had heard about Dragonia.

What she would not give for that Flame was there with her. No. If she wanted someone there, that someone was the Platinum Sgt. She knew exactly what to do. Moreover, they were her guards were transformed into dragons and attacked.

But she was from Dragonia and would only come to Sweet Island in a week.

Vanilla hadn't a week. She just ran a few more corridors and arrived at the door. By the time there wasn't anything suspicious, nor a sign of her reason to be there.

Then she realized she had come too late, the doors of the tree's hall were open and there was a hooded figure.

Despite her first intention is to not be seen at that moment she couldn't help herself, jumped in front of the door and shouted: "Stopped there, thief!"

The figure turned to her, then threw back his hood, revealing it to be none other than Dusky Spark.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The little filly is playing the bold princess just because Dad let her leave her home for once?" He scoffed, laughing. "I'm not here to hurt anyone or destroy anything. All I want is a little bit of power from you. Then you better turn around and forget you ever saw me here, if you know what is best for you."

"No!" She replied. She wasn't afraid. It was just an ambitious pegasus, certainly older and stronger, but not as fast as her.

"Why, darling, there's no reason to play the brave. It's too late. And it's just a fruit. It's not like it's harming the tree, or you, or me. You have nothing to gain and nothing to lost, I, on the other hand, have much to gain and nothing to lose, so why this?"

"Because you broke into the castle, did whatever you did to those guards and is stealing the only thing worth more than money on this realm. Needs more?"

She wouldn't back down, in fact she wanted to provoke him to chase her to push him away from the tree. She didn't know that he had already picked one of the fruits/marshmallows.

"If you came here to stop me is wasting your time." He laughed and threw the marshmallow in his mouth.

Vanilla frozen in place, waiting for the next events that she probably would regret not having listened to Starlight... But for a moment nothing happened. She sighed in relief.

"It seems that your plans got off, no?" She laughed.

But then a white aura began to surround him, Vanilla took a nervous step back. Dusky laughed.

"What was you saying, princess?"

But then the aura became green and turned into a wave of flames, he screamed, Vanilla walked back, until she felt herself hitting the tunnel wall. Now she was definitely scared. Why wasn't she in bed?

The flames were extinguished, but the creature that now laid on the devastated area, besides still looking a bit like Dusky Spark, looked more like some kind of insect-pony. It was black, had a threatening horn, insect wings, prickly mane and sharp fangs. At least that's what Vanilla thought at that moment, when she thought the dragon-ponies were the worst she had ever seen.

He began to wake up. Stood upright a bit wobbly.

"What happened?" He muttered, taking a hoof to his aching head, then he felt the horn. Shocked, ran a look for every part of his body that he could, before running near a crystal and examining his reflection.

"What happened to me?" He muttered in surprise, then turned to Vanilla. "You!" He exclaimed angrily. "What did this thing to me?"

The little filly couldn't help but cringed over against the wall, wishing she could do magic as her friend and fade away.

"I don't know what happened." She finally managed to say. "I don't know what went wrong."

"Liar! Was you who brought me here to begin with that whole story about power. I should have known it was a trap."

Vanilla decided to react. With all her strength she pushed him away and quickly flew into the tunnel.

She was desperate to get out. She needed to find her father, anypony, just needed help. She not even dared to look back. She coundn't lose, much less waste time. She could see the light, almost out when she felt something bump into her and they both collide against the wall.

Dusky had gotten what he wanted. She couldn't stop thinking. He had reached her so easily.

"End of the line, princess." He threatened.

Vanilla closed her eyes frightened. Then she noticed the brightness of a light and felt the weight being lifted off her, she looked to her right and saw Dusky fallen a few feet away. Then she looked across the tunnel and saw her father standing there menacingly, Starlight half hidden behind him.

"Get away from my daughter!" King Candy threatened, walking toward Dusky.

There was no time for reaction from Dusky before King Candy cast a spell on him. The girls closed their eyes when a bright light filled the hallway and when finally extinguished, there was no sign of Dusky anywhere.


	4. Consequences and Regreets

**Reviews reply: _To_****_ Guest:_**** Thanks! And the reply to your question can be yes or not, it depends. This particular history happens before the show's events as all the Legend of Equestria histories, but this one and Dragon's Quest (still to be posted) are prequels to Friendship is Magic S4.5, that happens just after S4 of the original show and will bring Vanilla and Moonlight back and meeting the Mane 6 and almost every other character from the show. So yeah, it will happen, but not on this history yet.**

**Author notes: It was to be part of the last chapter, but while writing the first version of the history I had to cut it down because I got sick and was missing time and ideas to finish, while translating I forgot to unit the two, so I decided to post it right now.**

**I don't own My Little Pony, but you all already know it.**

* * *

Vanilla couldn't do more than sigh in relief. That had been close. She and her big curiosity and stupid courage, which appeared in the most inopportune times and lacked the hours she needed most. No wonder she and Moonlight Shoot were so friendly, they had so much in common. Although, after the episode that night she was worried.

"What was you thinking?" She heard her father ask angrily.

No. Well, yes, he was angry, but she was more... disappointed. She tried not look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to find out what was going on."

"I think the dragon-ponies were reason enough to avoid the trouble you got into, I warned you." Starlight commented.

Vanilla just gave her a look of '_which side are you in?_' but she thought it best to keep quiet this time.

"But it was a reckless attitude you come here alone after confirming that something powerful had invaded."

"Now I know." Vanilla sighed. Then an idea came to her mind. "What happened to Dusky?"

"I sent him somewhere away from Sweet Island, but even I don't know where. Don't know if any pony can use this kind of power with precision, but if anyone can, that one is right and only Princess Celestia. Though I don't doubt Princess Crystal can get close to it, she has studied this kind of thing, spells of space, time and dimensions, portals, and other strange things." King Candy explained.

"No. I mean to have him turned on that..."

"Dusky Spark made a wish to the tree, he got what he wanted, but not the way he wanted, for his heart was full of darkness and he was taken by them."

"But what exactly was that?"

"A sort of mutant, although he retained some of his pony aspect, more than is common in this type of creature. You were lucky that your friend here has some sense and called me and I got here on time. Though that neither has much sense. Temporarily out of bed in the middle of the night. I'm sorry but Starlight will go home tomorrow morning and no parties like this again until you be a little more responsible. Also going back to study at home. Look what happened here, imagine if I leave you alone out of there."

"But, Daddy!"

"Without this 'but'. You has no responsibility to go out alone. Just hope nothing has happened to the tree."

"That tree care more than me, isn't it?" Vanilla suddenly exploded angrily.

"That's not true! Came running up here for you, but if I'm worried about the tree is because I know you're fine now, and without it there is no Sweet Island."

Vanilla accompanied her friend back to her room without saying a word to her father. She was scared, upset and too angry for anything that wasn't sleep.

* * *

Vanilla awoke next morning feeling a little bit sick from the night before. She shouldn't have done what she did. She shouldn't have ignored her father that way, also.

She came down to breakfast thinking about apologizing, that idea was soon forgotten when she realized they had a new guest, especially for who he was.

Golden Hammer was a unicorn from Dragonia, who study healing spells and potions, was also good with repairs, since he had been a carpenter in Canterlot before reaching the city of dragons. His presence there was not a good sign. He only came to Sweet Island with his wife or older brother, if he was alone there was a sign that had urgent problems and Vanilla had a good idea of what could be, just couldn't believe it, much less admit, even if it was to was to herself.

"Good morning daddy! Morning Gold!" She greeted, putting her best smile to hide how much she was worried.

"Good morning Vanilla!" Golden smiled. "You've grown since last time I saw you!"

"So.. What is the reason for the visit?" She ventured to ask.

"Your father told me everything." He warned. A more polite way to say: _Don't use lying, I know what you did!_ At least that's what the little pony thought at that moment. "It looks like something hit the tree."

"But you can fix it, right?" Vanilla asked. What had she done?

"Unfortunately, Vani, sorry. It's the own tree's magic, by darkness. Beyond my power to fix." He sighed. He spoke as if the fault occurred had been his. "But it's a very slow spell. Managed to contain it before it from spreading."

Vanilla sighed in relief. At least everything was fine. She was sure her father would send a letter to Princess Celestia, who would come as soon as possible and solve everything.

But she has been wrong before. And if she was wrong now? And it that wasn't that simple? What would she do?

"I think I'm going to my room." She muttered, trotting away.

"You haven't even begun to eat your breakfast." King Candy commented worried.

"I'm not hungry. I'll notify Star to come down and tell Bill to wake me at lunch."

With that she went up to the roof. Had no intention of sleeping or talking to her friend. Actually, she just wanted some time alone to think. She would descend later before anyone noticed. She had never regretted anything so much in her life and hoped it wouldn't happen again.


	5. Shadows and Dragons

Two months had passed. Vanilla was leaning on her bedroom window watching the sun set.

Beside her was an even younger filly, a very light blue unicorn with red and blue mane and a mark in the shape of a dragon 's claw on her right front hoof.

This was Moonlight Shoot, a little dreamy pony who spent her time observing the stars and enjoyed learning things with her mother, no matter what it was, so she was considered quite intelligent for her age. During the day Moonlight was the playful and adventurous kind of pony, who always loved new histories.

She didn't like her magic, saying she not rely on it as trusted concrete things.

"The sun sets, the moon rises, they all look, a few remember. Time passes, is approaching, few believe, nobody cares. But it's written in the stars that is coming, every day is like a minute, every year as an hour, a scary clock that announces the doom. From the tip of the horns of the end of tails and claws, dragons feel the nightmare approaching. Impossible to avoid, the cruel fate leads us to battle, light and darkness, only one will survive, or once and for all will the two fail." Moonlight muttered as they watched the moon rise.

"What are you talking about?" Vanilla turned to her friend, confused.

"An ancient legend of Dragonia, according to which a war between dragons and creatures of nightmare is coming. Only have a few more moons, are all getting restless. Mama is getting nervous and I think she would send me to the moon if she could."

"C'mon "Moon", no time to your jokes!" Vanilla protested, moving away from the window.

"It was just a way of saying that she wants to take all cost me and my brother far away from Dragonia." The youngest corrected her comment, without even turning around to face her older friend. "I don't like to believe in prophecies, but all this caution that adults are having is driving me crazy. I barely can get out in the garden without having at least a three guards following me, magic protections everywhere, my parents want me learn a lot of things I honestly don't care about, like magic, I hardly see my friends and it's a miracle that my mother let me to come here with her." Moonlight sighed and finally joined Vanilla, who was lying on the carpet in her room, reading a book.

"I know how it is. Looks like what I've lived here almost since the accident. That makes two months, but my dad just doesn't trust me anymore, I hardly see my friends too, no races, no walks out... It's not like if an invasion could happen at any time resulting in a deadly war, but we live pretty much the same things."

"Your father doesn't want to send you away." Moonlight sighed.

"Your mother is only trying to protect you." Vanilla replied.

They were both silent for a while. At bottom both knew that their parents were somewhat certain, but neither wanted to admit.

"Well," Moonlight finally broke the silence, standing "better go down to dinner before they come looking for us."

Vanilla nodded, kept her book and followed her friend to the dining room.

* * *

Vanilla can't help thinking that she had no luck. It was always late at night, and always when she has visits.

It was around two in the morning when she woke up suddenly. After a few seconds silent, she heard the sound of someone walking in the hallway.

"Not again." She whispered to herself.

She looked at Moonlight, her younger friend still deeply and peaceful asleep. She wondered about look what it was, or getting there. She decided to take a peek without leaving the room. She opened the door a crack and looked for anything suspicious in the hallway.

As before, what she saw was a shadow turning down the hall.

"No, Vanilla. It's none of your business. You'll get into trouble again. Be a good filly and stay in the room." She muttered and closed the door, intending to go back to bed.

'_But perhaps you should at least warn your father._' She thought and looked at the door hesitantly. '_It can be dangerous._' Another part of her mind said. '_It can be dangerous if you don't tell him._' She looked slightly at her friend who was still asleep.

"Okay, here I go." She sighed and opened the door.

"Vani" Moonlight called in a whisper.

"Go back to sleep, Moon. I'll only take a glass of water." Vanilla lied.

"There's something strange out there. I felt." The blue unicorn muttered.

Vanilla looked at her and saw a faint silver glow on her sapphire blue eyes, and declined to comment.

"I'll just take a peek down there and tell my father. I'll stay out of trouble this time." The Candy Pegasus guaranteed.

"I'll come with you." Moonlight decided jumping off the bed.

"No. It can be dangerous!"

"Exactly. I'll protect you."

Vanilla couldn't help but laughed at the courage of her friend.

"Moon, you don't think you're a little too young to get out there "protecting" others?"

"I think. But with all this talk of "war", my parents and aunt Blade don't think so. I'm perfectly qualified to work on small-scale. Now if we find what disturbed my sleep, I advise you to run." The younger filly laughed, hopping down the hallway.

With a sigh, Vanilla followed her, she couldn't help noticing the unusual brightness of the mark in her friend's hoof.

* * *

The scene at the entrance of the tunnels also seemed to have repeated, Vanilla couldn't understand how it could happen twice in the same way, but then she noticed that Moonlight stopped and sniffed the air cautiously. Then she sneezed.

"It's a kind of sleeping gas." She finally said. "It's too weak to get on us now, but it's pretty powerful, fast acting, dissipates fast, is made with powder of blue lotus' petals, a rare flower of the fire mountains."

Vanilla stared shocked to Moonlight.

"What?" the yougest asked. "My brother is an apprentice of Forest Claws." She pointed, as if that explained everything.

"Whatever." Vanilla nodded, still confused but willing to get out of there ASAP. "We have to warn my father. Come on!"

She had to admit, she was getting scared and it was strange that Moonlight could stay calm and keep a smile on her face, though she probably was not thinking too much about what was happening, she was more the kind of 'enjoy the moment', not tarried much in the past, not much concerned about the future, only when something deeply startled her, but that was rare.

When they finally reached King Candy's room, they found the door open and the room empty.

"Maybe he's gone to see what happened." Vanilla suggested, relieved. "Let's get back to bed."

"Wait!" Moonlight asked, sniffing the air carefully. "I didn't realize it before because of the gas. Come with me!"

"Where are you going?" Vanilla screamed as her friend ran back to where they had come but without an answer, she had no choice but to follow her.

She started to get nervous as they approached the tunnel. Also beginning to feel a bit dizzy, but went on, guided by Moonlight's brilliant horn, the younger filly apparently followed some sort of trail, since she didn't knew the way through the tunnels, since she never has been there before.

"Moon, I think we shouldn't do this." She finally protested.

"Relax, we'll just take a look." Moonlight replied cheerfully.

"That's what I said last time, and you know how that turned out."

Moonlight said nothing. She was curious, she couldn't barely do take a look? In the end, King Candy was there.

The two stopped some distance from the door open, the light that came from it enabled them to see the two shadows, apparently identical, two unicorns fighting. They dared not come closer to find out what was going on, waited until one of the shadows cast a spell, dominating the other, for a moment both shadows disappeared from the view of two little girls, then King Candy walked out the door.

Vanilla sighed in relief and smiled at her father, but Moonlight put herself in attack position and growled low.

"What's wrong with your friend?" King Candy asked, surprised.

"Nothing. She's just a little nervous." Vanilla replied, poking her friend lightly, for her to calm down.

"What are the two doing here at this hour?" He insisted.

Vanilla was to tell the truth, when she noticed a strange glow neon green in his eyes, she swallowed and quickly changed her mind.

"Nothing. Heard noises, we were concerned, came to see what happened. We're already back to bed. Moon, come on!" She called.

Reluctantly, Moonlight followed her friend back to the room, hoping not to have been the only one who noticed that there was something wrong.


	6. Alone in the Storm

"What do we do now?" Asked a worried and agitated Moonlight.

The two had returned to the room, but both were sure they wouldn't be able to sleep more, even the youngest couldn't stop jumping around the corner, a light silvery shining aura around her.

"I don't know. Not sure what happened, but I noticed something suspicious, maybe it's nothing."

"Of course it's something." Moonlight protested, slamming a hoof on the ground. "You don't have the senses and instincts like me, but I felt like he was a completely different pony."

"There were two shadows inside. Two identical shadows." Vanilla recalled. "But that's not possible!"

"Shadows can be distorted. But you're so used to living here that don't even notice, it's all sweet to you. Already I have a sense of smell, I can recognize Candy Ponies at distance by its smell, is what led me there, but certainly that was not your father." Moonlight replied, stopping just in front of the window, startled.

"And who else?"

"I dunno. But I can't help worrying."

She let out a tired yawn and jumped into bed.

"You should go to sleep, is getting more hectic." Vanilla also yawned, realizing that her little friend was beginning to change somewhat in appearance, earning marks of dragon's wings and horns, things she said she normally didn't have on her transformation form.

"I can't help it. Has a mystery going on and I'm curious and scared at the same time. I lose control when it happens."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, then returning to normal.

Then they heard a knock on the door, Moonlight jumped in surprise.

"Girls, can I come in?" King Candy asked.

"Just a minute!" Vanilla shouted, then turned to Moonlight. "Moon, the tail."

The tail of Moonlight had turned into a dragon's tail, the girl covered it quickly.

"Come in!" She cried.

King Candy opened the door.

"I just came to apologize for the bit now. Things are a little strange tonight."

"No problem. Goodnight dad." Vanilla muttered.

"Good night girls."

He left, closing the door behind him. Vanilla turned to Moonlight.

"You really think there's something wrong?" She asked.

But her friend was already fast asleep. She herself was beginning to feel sleepy too and within minutes was asleep too.

* * *

Vanilla woke up the next day it was late and she felt a terrible headache.

Rubbish night. And that bizarre dream she had had. She had to avoid drinking so much Cinnacolate.

Moonlight was still deeply and peacefully asleep. If she knew her dream...

Vanilla approached her young friend, intending to fix the sheet that covered her, half of which was on the floor when she noticed... Moonlight had a tail. A dragon's tail! That wasn't a dream.

"Moon, wake up!" She called.

"Go away Astre." The younger filly muttered, throwing the pillow on her friend.

Vanilla rolled her eyes, grabbed the pillow, walked to the other side of the wall and threw it back on her friend.

To her surprise, Moonlight started crying. Now desperate, Vanilla ran to her side.

"Oh, come on, it's okay, Moon. Was just a joke, I didn't want to hurt you." She gently stroked the head of the younger filly.

Moonlight wiped her eyes.

"It didn't hurt. Just thought it was an attack."

"Well, isn't the better thing to do in an attack." Vanilla cannot stop commenting.

"Not in a like what mom thinks we're dealing in Dragonia, but the case here is different." Moon muttered. "I think it's not the kind of to little foals being killed."

Well, Vanilla had to admit, they were not dealing with something as serious there, she wasn't even sure if they were even dealing with something real, or only with Moonlight's imagination.

"Girls, time for breakfast!" They heard Princess Crystal, Moonlight's mother, call them from the door. "Moon, pack your things, we're leaving right after breakfast."

"I can't go!" Protested a worried Moonlight. "You'll be okay here?" She turned to her friend.

"Of course." Vanilla guaranteed to calm her friend. "But that's not is?"

"I don't want to go home with all this excitement. I don't believe in prophecies, but they're scaring me."

"Well, you could ask your mother to stay here. Told you that she wanted you and your brother stay away from Dragonia."

"Or, I could try to go back and get help for you. I have a detective friend who can help you."

"No. I don't want anyone else getting involved. If there is something wrong here, I can solve. Perhaps not alone, but I'm sure my friends would help."

"At least you have friends. I just got my brother, my parents and a few adults who care about me."

"You are still young and have a more normal life than mine. You'll make friends when you start studying, I'm sure."

"I don't know if I want to go to school. My mom wants to send me to a magic school in Canterlot, but I wanted to, for once in my life, do something normal."

"Girls!" They heard King Candy call.

"Better go down." Vanilla sighed.

"The first one to get down there get a chocolate!" Moonlight suddenly announced, as to forget the conversation they were having seconds ago, undoing the last vestiges of transformation that still retained since last night and jumping quickly into the hallway.

Vanilla nodded, laughing, and flew behind her friend.

"You think you can beat the best racer of Sweet Island?" She challenged.

Vanilla could be bigger and faster, but Moonlight was more agile. The two arrived together at the dining room, Vanilla did a loop and landed softly, Moonlight stopped skidding on the chocolate floor, narrowly missed colliding with the table.

"Ah, there you are!" King Candy said in an amused tone.

"What took you so long?" Crystal asked.

"I was talking to Vanilla..." Moonlight began. "I don't want to go home. Whether it really so dangerous, why can't I stay here?"

"Here it isn't the safest place for you, dear." Her mother replied sweetly. "Especially you and Vanilla have not so much sense to stay walking the halls at night, looking for treasures in the swamp..."

Vanilla had to admit, she and Moonlight had ventured far beyond what were the few times they met that year. There was no point in favor of them, but it was true. They had never before been in real danger, but that didn't mean anything to the adults.

"We never run in danger here in Sweet Island."Moonlight protested with a look that made Vanilla hold back a laughter.

"But now it's getting dangerous. Guards were attacked twice and Vanilla almost died the first time. This isn't one of your plays, Moon. In Dragonia or here or things are going to the brink of madness. And it's just the beginning, it will not stop until somepony does something, and that somepony will certainly not be two curious fillies." The princess replied, now serious.

"But, Mom..." Moonlight began to protest.

"No buts, young lady. Grab your things, we're going home."

"But what about the breakfast?" The girl still insisted. But before the steady gaze of her mother she preferred not to dwell more. "All right." She sighed.

* * *

Ten minutes later the girls were saying goodbye at the gates.

"Be careful."Moonlight muttered to Vanilla, upset about leaving her friend and having to go home.

"Don't worry. This story about war is making you go paranoic. There is nothing wrong. I'll be fine." Vanilla assured.

"I hope you're right. You're the older sister that I'll ever have. I don't want to lose you."

The two embraced.

"You're not going to lose me. You are also the little sister I'll never have a chance to have, so take care and don't get into trouble. I'll see you on your birthday."

Moonlight just smiled before following her mother to the port.

Vanilla still standed there, watching them depart, until she lose sight of them and flied back to the castle.

Vanila landed at the gates of the castle. She couldn't deny that she was a little nervous, not to say scared, even having denied it so many times to her friend.

"Relax, Vanilla." She muttered to herself. "You know how Moon is, always inventing stories. She's younger than you, little more than a baby, what she knows?"

But her confidence was down by water when he entered the castle. Everything seemed strangely dark and gloomy.

"Hello!" She called cautiously, but no answer. She ran through the castle that seemed empty and lonely.

All the color and glow that lit up the place always looked bleak. She advanced further until her father's, she realized the door was slight open, the sunlight coming through the window and exit into the hallway. But she also realized the voices coming from inside.

"No one will suspect anything, everything is going as planned." It was her father's voice, but seemed a little gloomy.

"Excellent." An unfamiliar voice answered. "I must say the new look suits you very well."

She noticed a tone of mockery in that last sentence. Tried to get a little closer to spy without being seen, but stopped to listen to the next sentence.

"But there's a problem. The little princess and her Dragonia's friend, I think they saw me, they're suspicious of everything, specially the dragon-girl." King Candy said.

"Don't tell me you're scared of two little fillies, Turbo." The voice taunted.

"Don't call me that!" He protested furiously. "This was all just a fake, you know. All that is over, and that's why I'm here."

"It was always because of race, Dusky? Are you sure it wasn't because of the power?"

"At the end it became the two things, but it was always a matter of justice. That candy rats should never have left the place they belongs in. They said their powers weaken off here, but nopony should believe everything they say. Then it became a matter of power, it was everything I wanted and look what happened."

"Now it's a matter of revenge." The mysterious pony laughed. "I like that attitude, that's why I gave you that chance."

"And I will not disappoint you. But about the girl... The other got back to Dragonia. If she warns Dragonia's army..."

"Dragon Hunters. They don't belong to this world, their descendants came from distant lands. Our mortal enemies. But don't worry, you don't know the prophecy? They already have their own problems, wouldn't afford to lose their best soldiers because of tales from two fillies. Regarding the other... Get rid of her."

"Absolutely." He replied.

Vanilla stepped back frightened. They were talking about killing her. She had to run, had to warn everypony, had to send a message to Moonlight, a letter to Princess Celestia, to do something.

She backed away, watching the door, until she felt somepony bump into her back.

She turned back quickly, startled, but the maximum that can silence but breathed relieved to realize it was just Bill.

"Bill! Glad you're still here! Gotta help me. Has an impostor in place of my father, he wants to kill me, is plotting something, we have to stop him!"

Gradually she began to realize that Bill was not alone, there were four guards with him, the police of the kingdom. She smiled. So he already knew everything? She should have guessed.

But she realized as the guards approached and began to retreat, frightened.

"Bill, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, princess. Orders are orders." Was all he said.

Vanilla didn't have to think to react, ran as fast as he can, even forgetting that she could fly.

The guards chased her as she ran, until she was trapped when two other guards appeared in front of her.

Dusky, even as King Candy, appeared behind them.

"Look, it seems like we took a pussy." He scoffed. "This battle isn't with you, girl. Give up and nothing bad will happen to you, for now."

"Giving up?" She replied, trying to sound braver than he really felt. "Never!" And with a quick movement she threw herself through the window behind her, immediately gaining her freedom.

Not for long. Soon she heard the baying of the hounds and then saw the guards that still haunted her. She now reached the Candy Cane forest, it was difficult to fly between the trees, but she couldn't stop, she was the only one who knew, the only one who could help.

She looked back again, two pegasi were almost reaching her. When she turned she saw the tree in front and managed to dodge it, not enough, her wing crashed into a branch, causing her to completely lose control.

The forest began to open, a dense fog began to block her view, as she fell toward the Chocolate Rock Canyon, the most dangerous place of all Sweet Island. But there was nothing she could do, and if she was to die, then so be it was better than surrender.

The two pegasus landed on the brink.

"We have to go after her." One said, staring at the fog that blocked the view of the canyon down there.

"We don't." The other replied. "The king wanted her dead, nopony would survive such a fall."

"Poor girl." The first one sighed.

"I know, but orders are orders."

"She would never do anything against us, it was just a filly!"

"Dragon's poison is dangerous. Said I welcome those strangers as friends was dangerous. King Candy just realized it now."

"A little too late."


	7. Dark Candy

**I'm so sorry if I got so much time to post it, the reason? I got sick, and so my mind got blank to work on correct it, plus I had to force myself to work on the portuguese version of The Tale of Two Sisters to, and in the end I didn't worked in any of them untill now. Sorry.**

* * *

Vanilla felt her mind awakening. The first thing that came to her mind and surprising was the fact still alive. It was a nasty fall at the end, how she had survived?

Opening her hazel eyes she slowly got focus on a cave. Chocolate stalactites hung from the ceiling and dangerously ahead there was a lake of hot chocolate.

She tried to move, but felt every inch of her aching body. But what should she expect after such an accident?

She waited until she was able to fly, her wings seemed better than her hooves at the time, and frankly, anything seemed better than her head right now. She could only imagine she had hit her head somewhere, she didn't remember anything. She just couldn't fly not very high, fast and far, because her wings still ached a bit.

She floated to the edge of the lake and laid there, enjoying some of the warmth of the place. The smell of chocolate did her notice how hungry she was, she seemed to haven't eaten anything for days. Half unwillingly she flied away, a bit lucky for her because in the next instant a slight tremor ran through the cave and if she was still lying in the same place it would have splashed hot chocolate on her.

Curious, Vanilla went to where she imagined to be the source of the sound and came across the cave entrance, but this almost completely blocked by two large and rocky figures. The little pony didn't doubt for a moment what they were, although the light doesn't facilitate her vision, Jawbreaker Trolls.

She had heard many legends about those big, strong and dangerous creatures that lived in the canyon, none of them ended well for ponies, mainly to Candy Ponies.

She tried to hide behind some chocolate rocks, and waited for them to leave.

"What are we doing here?" One of them asked.

The voice was not quite what Vanilla expected. It was rather a strong, deep voice, but still looked young and even somewhat friendly, if she could say so.

"I found her a few days ago. Thought she was alive, so brought her over here. But she is asleep since I found her." The other answered, and the girl had a nasty feeling they were talking about her.

"What are you talking about? Ponies? Those who end up here do not survive." The first one replied.

"Well, this one did, I think. Anyway, she disappeared."

She risked a peek. They were not as big as she expected, but still the highest was at least twenty times bigger than her. And, until they were cute for giant jigsaw chin.

But what she really noticed was that the monsters of gigantic stone, stupid and violent the stories described didn't exist. One even had cared enough to bring her up there and they clearly spoke the same language as her. And while the stories of trolls would be hitting the ceiling of the cave, those two were not that big.

Were they really dangerous? Sure they could accidentally crush her if not to see her, but would they hurt her intentionally?

No. Otherwise she would not be there, right? And certainly they wouldn't be looking for her now. So maybe she could fly there and make friends? Who knows they might even help her?

For sure it was what she would do. She need help if she wished to find out what happened to her father and arrest Dusky and save her kingdom.

She could also send a letter to Moonlight via fluffgeon* and ask for help. But despite the offer, she doubted anyone would help. She doubted that adults believe her and since the letter would stop directly in hooves - or claws? At that moment she was confused, after dealing with so many dragon-ponies - one of them, since Moonlight was very young and couldn't read. And even if she knew, she would have to recruit adults to help her, and they wouldn't believe her anyway. She needed local help and while she wasn't well enough to fly to her friends, would have to settle for what you find, even if they were jawbreaker trolls.

She finally came out of hiding and flew to where the trolls were.

"Hello!" She welcomed the highest she could.

Two pairs of big blue eyes fixed on her.

"There she is!" The littlest pointed.

"So..." She got a little nervous. "It was you who saved me? Thank you!"

"How'd you get here, little pony?" The littlest asked curiously.

"It's a long story, and when I'm too hungry to long stories." She said apologetically. Not that it was a lie, but it was not the whole truth. The other part was that she didn't want to discuss what happened, another reason would be that she didn't feel very comfortable in that situation, couldn't stay flying forever and that high volume conversation wasn't helping.

"Well, we have food. It's why we're here." The taller replied. "You are little, don't think you eat enough to miss, right?"

She had to nod, doubted that too.

"By the way, my name is Rocky!" He commented as he walked back to the cave entrance. "And my friend here is Tom"

"It's a pleasure." She smiled, even though they were no longer looking at her. "I'm Vanilla!"

"You know, you should come with us to the village." Tom commented. "You look much like her."

"Who?" Vanilla didn't expect them to know other ponies.

"Are you crazy?" Rocky asked softly because of their new pony friend, but still sounded somewhat altered. "If others discover will kill the three of us. Whether she'll probably end up turning us to actual stone or something and didn't even want to imagine what she would do with the little one here."

Vanilla gulped, suddenly deciding she didn't care. That story about die or turn to stone, sounded like it was safer back and face Dusky.

But she couldn't contain her curiosity too. Who they were talking about? But a bad idea struck her: What if it was the mysterious person who talked with Dusky in the morning when she fled?

By thinking about it, how many days she had spent in that cave? By her hunger, something close to a week probably. And speaking of hunger, she followed her new friends to the entrance of the cave, where there was a sled made of candy cane trees and it was full of chocolate rocks, marshmallows, giant jelly beans, a veritable feast of giants, she dared to say.

She landed gently on the edge of the sled and caught one of sharps marshmallow, which nonetheless still had half her size, but at that moment she didn't care, quickly took a bite of the dessert. She felt renewed her sugar energy, although she was unable to heal her wounds, or save her from headache, mild now, she felt, was still an extra energy she really needed.

She allowed herself to enjoy some more sweet without calling too much for what was happening around her.

She didn't saw when Rocky and Tom stood up, alarmed, she barely acknowledged the shaking on the ground and rocks falling from the top of the valley, until a dark shadow loomed over her, causing her to finally look up. Then she saw another Jawbreaker Troll standing there. This was much bigger than her friends and didn't seemed at all pleased to see her.

"So that was why the two were taking so long!" He said angrily to Rocky.

"She was sore and hungry, we couldn't let her!" Tom tried to justify.

Vanilla felt it was time to get out but once started away flying the oldest troll reacted quickly and grabbed her.

She felt the air missing at first, but it only lasted a few seconds, apparently he wasn't trying to kill her. He would have no trouble if he wished to.

"Don't hurt her, Stone! She did nothing!" Rocky tried to defend her.

"I will not hurt her. This isn't my task. You know we received orders, all I do is keep them."

Vanilla didn't like the sound of that, but the boys seemed to think better not argue.

* * *

Vanilla didn't know where she was being taken or because she was scared and worried, especially when her friends were sent back home and she was alone with Stone on a journey through the canyon.

"Where are you taking me?" She finally decided to ask.

"To the Vigilant. She came here a few days ago, looking for a pony that fell in the canyon. I told her that no one survived, but apparently you were lucky."

"Who is the Vigilant?"

But Stone didn't respond and Vanilla decided not to insist. Only it doesn't actually killed her was a relief. Who knew this Vigilante could not be dangerous, just a bit overprotective.

But she decided she was wrong when she saw the cave to which they were going. It was larger than the one in which she awakened and just had already appeared twice as scary.

The cave was completely dark, very different from the other. "Dark Chocolate Labyrinth." Vanilla could only whisper the name. The place itself was more dangerous than the canyon or NesquickSand Desert.

Then they came to a smaller cave, lit by several torches. In the center of the room there was what looked like a stone throne where sat a pony.

She seemed little older than Vanilla, and was the same color of her, but had her white strands in her mane and it was cut just above her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green, but the detail that really differentiated the two was that the new pony was a Candy Unicorn instead of a Pegasus and she didn't have a Cutie Mark yet, despite her age. She also wore black armor that made her look a bit strange, but still seemed dark and threatening.

"So you really survived!" The Vigilant commented, somewhat impressed, though her expression didn't show it.

"W-Who are you?" Vanilla forced the question out, because she doesn't really want to talk to that strange.

"My name is Candy Shine, but everyone knows me as the Vigilant, or Dark Star. You've heard of me, of course."

Vanilla just shook her head slightly.

"No! Is that now? Well, no matter. Actually, I should have guessed. It's not as if that would stop me or something." She stood up and gestured, dismissing Rocky. "Trolls only look great, strong and intimidating, but they are nothing courageous in the face of magic. At least they are not as imbeciles like certad creatures that you can't do anything right, even by force."

"What do you want with me?" The youngest asked, startled.

"Not so much, princess." Vanilla didn't like the sarcastic tone in which she said the last word. "It's all a matter of who is more right. Just come with me and at peace. I'd hate to be forced to hurt you."

"You work for Dusky." Vanilla concluded.

Candy laughed.

"That fool. He can't just get rid of a small plague alone, let alone run an operation like this, but like the trolls, he's useful to us, for now. As for you, you're lucky I'm here, darling. come in peace and nothing bad will happen to you."

"Why?"

"You will discover. Or not.. Be a good filly and you may survive when it's over. Take a misstep and you may never see the sun again. Another misstep and you can go and giving goodbye to your miserable life."

Vanilla swallowed. She couldn't imagine what made it such a young pony, as she could only describe as a princess of darkness. Much less as there could be such a pony like her and yet so different.

"Guards!" Candy called, then two guards appeared from the darkness and Vanilla noticed that they were persecuted in the forest when she fled. "Take her back to the castle. I'll join you soon. Know what are the orders on the subject, make sure everything get right."

"Yes ma'am!" The two replied, saluting her.

Candy then turned to Vanilla.

"Don't worry, it will not hurt you." She said the last thing the younger remembered seeing was the oldest horn glowing with a green aura before she falling asleep.

* * *

Vanilla woke up in a dark place. At first she thought it was still in the cave, but soon began to realize that a slight light broke the darkness. The light of the full moon, coming from a small window right at her. The window was protected by chocolate bars. It was night and she was stuck in a cell, probably somewhere in the castle.

Why she had been brought back? Why Candy Shine refused to let Dusky kill her? What was happening here?

Not that it mattered. She was out of the canyon, just needed to get out and meet her friends. But she needed a proof if to ask for help.

But how to get out? The door was hard and heavy, and it probably had guards outside and she was still sore. There was nothing in the cell that could help her. Her only chance was perhaps the window, but the window bars were too thick and hard to be eaten, much less moved.

She needed a plan in Moonlight's style. Something crazy, probably dangerous, that would require a good deal of imagination and luck. She had muddled everything she had done since the first incident. Hardly would work, but she had to try.

* * *

*** Fluffgeon: Pigeon cotton candy, natural Sweet Island, sometimes used as an alternative form of mail for covert or most urgent messages.**


	8. Run

Vanilla wondered how much time had passed. It was hard to tell the time, but it was still night, so maybe it wasn't too much. She had studied a way out of there and come to the conclusion that her only chance was to use something Star Sapphire style. She just needed the right time.

Wearily, she lay down and fell asleep in a corner, she need energy.

She woke up in the morning with the birds singing in the nearby forest. Sleepy but feeling a little better, she let out a tired yawn and stood up.

She found a tray with some sweets. Food! Just what she needed.

She began to work on her plan until she heard footsteps in the hall, someone was coming.

"Star Sapphire and the Dark Emerald." She murmured. "It's showtime."

Dusky, still in his disguise, approached the door and unlocked it. Vanilla was lying on the edge of the wall just below the window. Had somehow managed to pull off a block of chocolate from there and was trying to remove another to open enough room to pass. Unfortunately there were small blocks, just to complicate that kind of action. Her necklace was broken by her side and she used one of the dismantled rings to work.

It would take hours, if not days, to finish the job.

"Trying to get away, isn't it?" Dusky laughed. "I should have guessed." He approached, stopping in the middle of the room.

"I think it would have been smarter if I screamed for help." She said sarcastically.

"You have enough courage, little filly. I don't like it. I should have finished with you when I had the chance. I'll not make the same mistake again."

His horn began to glow with a greenish aura, but Vanilla was smart about the situation. In one swift motion she threw her medallion in the air, the spell hit the stone and bounced around. A moment of distraction, in which Vanilla got up and kicked the block against Dusky, knocking him down. The guards came running, pointed spears, but she also thought of that and had thrown the tray on the way, causing one of them slipped, and the other bumping into him, both falling. She took advantage of the confusion to pick up her collar, jump over them and win the corridor. She wasted no time before running away. Would be faster flying, but her wing was still somewhat sore.

She ran, escaping the guards a second time, it was already becoming a very annoying habit.

But the guards were the least of her problems when Candy cut her way.

"Very clever of you to escape, little sister." _Sister?_ Vanilla asked herself, confused. "Escape from the temple of hail, I imagine. Know all your books, no more surprises, there is no escape for you." Candy threatened.

"Are you sure? Know Star Sapphire and the curse of the dragon?" Vanilla asked with a mischievous smile.

Candy raised an eyebrow at her, uncomprehending. Instead of answering, Vanilla began to retreat, seemed to have changed her mind about whatever she was going to do or say. Candy Shine slipped toward her, the little wouldn't escape her, there was no chance.

Vanilla then stopped again, near some ancient armor. Candy quickly studied anyway that the younger could escape, and prepared herself to prevent any attempt. Surely she didn't expect that question.

"Hey, Candy! Why the Chocoatrice*** **crossed the road?"

What a ridiculous joke was that? What was Vanilla talking about? Of course, that could be anything from Candy-Ponies, and she was no longer one for a long time. Or even something common to ponies, she also had not been one for a long time.

"I don't know. But you know what happens to ponies who don't know when to stop joking?"

"I know! They are voiceless." Vanilla laughed, which only served to irritate Candy, her horn starting to glow with a emerald aura, the same color as her eyes. "You know what they call an one-eyed mausemallow*****?"

What was that? A joke? Vanilla Lightning certainly wanted to distract her, it had worked in one of her books, although there they didn't use so bad jokes. She had no time for that. She finally launched her magic against Vanilla without thinking twice, her mistake, because the youngest just pulled the armor in front of herself, the part being immediately turned to stone, Vanilla jumped on it, managed to run for a short on the wall, enough to get past an atonished Candy Shine.

What was an escape as quiet as possible, although King Candy screaming for the guards had made it impossible was now a real chase one-on-one.

Candy used her magic whenever possible to try to stop Vanilla, who was quickly diverting, though with some difficulty. The Candy-Unicorn no mattering for who or what struck by the way.

Vanilla saw the door of the castle and couldn't believe her luck to find that it was open. Not for long, Candy immediately tried to close it. Still Vanilla continued towards this, one side opened when the little pegasus crashed into it, so she ran down the steps, when one of Candy's spells hit her.

Vanilla fell, couldn't feel any of her hooves. She forced herself to fly, without even thinking, but the extra weight under her still bruised wings wasn't helping. Another spell hit her wings this time, making her fall to the ground.

Vanilla finally looked up, seeing his hooves and wings turned to stone and a menacing Dark Star coming her way.

"End of line, princess." Dark Star laughed, eyes and horn glowing threatening.

Vanilla could do no more than admit that she was right. She had said it, a crazy plan that required a dose of luck. But when she had been lucky the last two months? She had failed, not that she wasn't waiting for it. She was too young for this, she wasn't ready, and what she could do against magic?

Before Candy could do something, Vanilla felt being lifted and thrown in the back of another pony.

It was a big, strong orange stallion with dark brown tail, and apparently using a type of black armor, as the Dragon guards, covering almost his entire body. One of the warriors coming from Dragonia. Vanilla sighed in relief, then looked back to see that Candy was still following them.

Then she looked forward and saw with horror what awaited them: Chocolate Rock Canyon. She hooked her medalion in his belt.

"Stop it! Not this way!" She cried.

Her rescuer didn't listen and kept running.

"We're going to die!"

But he jumped with skill, stone by stone, making a safe descent to the floor of the canyon. Vanilla sighed relieved and allowed to enjoy the rest of the race. Questions could wait until they stop, she was tired and soon fell asleep.

Candy didn't follow them, she was long waiting at the top of the valley. She had bosses to report the events and plans to do. They had escaped this time, but this was just a battle, the war was still to come and she wanted to win.

* * *

**Almost totally pleased with the results. The first meeting between Vanilla and Candy was supposed to be a scene with a bit of humor, but I got nothing good for the scene, so let it as it was.**

***Chocoatrice - Chocolate chicken, they are slightly larger than normal chickens have cotton-candy feathers and lay chocolate eggs**

***Mausemalow - Marshmallow mice, the name was taken from the game Viva Piñata, although they are somewhat different animals**

**About Star Sapphire, she is the representation of my first OC, in its time of creation called Maryann Potter, but she has received many names in my life and my various fics. We currently have her as a Dragon-Earth Pony, a little Daring Do style and also the protagonist of a series of stories I might write one day, but actually, in this universe the stories are actually created by Moonlight Shoot, and written by Vanilla Lightning and the two keep an archive of personal stories, just like her photo albums. The stories actually are ponies versions of stories I created when I was little and long abandoned as I walked trying to revive, except for these, Sapphire Star and the Emerald of Darkness and The Curse of the Dragon are recent stories that have never been outside MLP universe.**


	9. Exploration and Invasion

Vanilla woke up in a different place, a beach of white sand, she soon discovered to be white chocolate, on the edge of a soda lake, in a cave, lit by crystals such as the tree hall.

Vanilla sighed. She felt she had been in too many caves in a very little time. She definitely didn't like caves. Pegasus didn't like enclosed spaces, further Candy-Pegasus, who were more hyperactive.

Good thing she soon noticed her wings and hooves were free of stone. Probably courtesy of her mysterious savior.

She could only think of a pony to do a job like that, but didn't believe he was there.

She walked a bit and found the entrance of the cave, where she found a pony, the same who saved her, now without his helmet, revealing a pony Vanilla knew very well.

"Shield, what are you doing here?" She asked, approaching.

Shield Heart was the older brother of Golden Hammer. A big and strong Earth Pony, unlike his brother.

"Saving you." He chuckled. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"But who told you I needed help?"

"Actually nopony. I was sent here on patrol. Two of my colleagues have been attacked twice, someone had to investigate it. But Moon told me of your problems also. I admit that at first I didn't believe her, but apparently she was right as always." He laughed.

"You know who she was? The one who attacked me." Vanilla asked.

"Shall I tell you the truth?" He asked unsure. Vanilla nodded. "All right, but you will not like the answers."

Vanilla thought for a moment. Did she want to know? Was she ready for more bad things?

"You can tell me. I can take it." She decided.

"Then all right. Was you who asked. Once upon a time, in a small kingdom of sweets, a king, a queen and a princess. A happy family in a peaceful and prosperous kingdom. Until one day, a unicorn appeared in the kingdom, asking one of the magical candy that grew on the island. But these were not only powerful, but also dangerous sweeties, and couldn't be given to anyone."

"This is looking like one of those Pony Tales." The little filly protested.

"It may seem, but it isn't. And the unicorn was a dark sorceress and threatened the kingdom with a curse. She was banished from the kingdom, nothing seemed to have happened until two days later, the princess disappeared and was never found."

"Okay. Now tell the truth." Vanilla asked, laughing. "The princess hasn't disappeared, I'm right here."

"Well, it happens that this happened two years before you was born. And the princess was your sister, Candy Shine."

This time Vanilla was speechless. Then Candy was her sister! Well, that explained why the two were so alike. If Candy knew that explained why she hadn't let Dusky kill her.

But not explained what happened to her all that time, neither why she was working with Dusky and the mysterious pony and what was the purpose of them there.

"Are you okay?" Shield finally asked, before the empty expression of his little friend.

"I think so. Only with a lot of unanswered questions, but I'm fine. Has a plan?"

"My first plan was to find out what is happening, but you seem to already have the information." He chuckled. It was amazing how calm she could keep on that situation, or how could pretend.

Vanilla told all that had happened since that night two months ago, although she knew Shield Heart was aware that part of the story.

"What do we do now?" She finally asked.

"Don't worry, little one, I'll ask for help. This will be our base in the meantime."

"You want to gather an army and invade the castle, capturing Dusky and force him to tell us who are his allies, then capture and lock up everyone in the deepest dungeon in Dragonia and convince Candy that we are friends and we'll all live happily ever after?"

Shield couldn't help but laughed at the childishness of his little friend. She always had great imagination, but he heard the stories told by her seemed so much more mature and serious. That plan sounded good Pony Tales. Though, could work up until the part where Dusky's allies entered the history. They had no idea what they were dealing with. But with a group of Dragon-Warriors, with Platinum Blade in charge... It certainly think of something if he could convince her of the problems there.

Shield can not help but laugh at the childishness of his little friend. She always had great imagination, but he heard the stories told by her seemed so much more mature and serious. That plan sounded good fairy ponies. Though, could work up until the part where the allies entered the Dusky history. They had no idea what they were dealing with. But with a group of Dragon-Warriors, with Platinum Blade in charge... She would certainly think of something if he could convince her of the problems there.

The difficulty was that he had not yet achieved any proof, the word of a little filly wouldn't be of much use to convince Platinum.

Vanilla suddenly stood up.

"It's getting late, I think I'm going to bed." She murmured.

"It's still early. Aren't you going, at least to have dinner?"

"I'm not hungry. Thanks for saving me, Shield, but I really need anything other than a good night's sleep."

"All right, little one. I'll be watching. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

"Good night to you too, Shield." She forced a sweet smile at him before going back into the cave.

But the truth was that she wasn't tired. She just couldn't pretend anymore. The arrest and escape didn't compare to the conversation in the cave and the news that she had received that day.

She cowered in a corner, crying, until finally falling asleep. Hoped it would be better the next morning.

* * *

Vanilla woke up with the sunlight invading the cave. It was still early, it was probably less than an hour Celestia raised the sun.

She yawned and walked down to the lake. Nothing like a bit od soda to wake up in the morning full of energy for a busy day.

She searched for Shield, but he was nowhere to be found in the cave. Concerned, she left, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

She thought if she should stay in the cave. Had a tunnel across the lake and she wanted to know where it was going. Shield Heart had probably gone to find something better to eat and would be back soon. That would probably be looking for a way to ask for the help they need.

She still couldn't believe that all this was happening. But feeling a little better at the time, she couldn1't help but thought that would make a great story, better than any she and Moonlight had ever invented.

Ready for a bit of adventure, she flew to the other side of the lake. It took a while to find solid ground and can walk again. The light that came up there was little, but nothing was enough to stop Vanilla. That would be a new adventure and she was ready!

* * *

Shield Heart cautiously approached the castle. Might not have been a good idea to leave Vanilla alone in the canyon, but he needed proof before send a message to the Commander Platinum and he didn't want to put his little friend at risk. His work had always been the protector of the royal family of Dragonia, it was now extended to the Princess of Sweet Island. Still the same work, nothing much different from working with Moonlight.

Besides, she probably wouldn't wake up before noon. At this point he probably would be back at the hideout. He was sure she wouldn't cause problems even if woke up early.

There were two guards guarding the castle gate. This was definitely a problem, but not one that couldn't be circumvented.

* * *

Vanilla hovered over a small chasm. The tunnel was long and confusing, full of twists and holes, chocolate soaked the ground here and there. Where would give? She had no idea, but that was the goal of the operation, no?

Quietly skipping over the stones, she finally saw a light. Not the sunlight, seemed more crystals, perhaps a new area of the cave.

The opening at the end of the tunnel was little, if Vanilla was slightly higher, probably wouldn't have passed, but she managed.

Yes, the output was another part of the cave, this not only illuminated by the crystals, but also by sunlight coming in through holes in the walls of the entire cave. Vanilla reached one of them and got somewere in Jawbreaker Valley, later was the true beach and the sea.

That was interesting. Vanilla heard of Moonlight, who probably heard from her mother, the sea was made of salty water, - Vanilla had no idea what was salt - but then it would gradually becoming sweet near Sweet Island and finally becoming Milkshake.

It was just like it around the entire island, except for the most thin part, separating Sweet Island from the rest of Equestria, where the water was simply sweet. But the most curious was where the waters met while Vanilla had never gone there. She might as well try, but had no time for that now, Shield should already be returning.

* * *

Enter the castle? Definitely easy! Perhaps too easy, but Shield wasn't going back for it. Getting to Vanilla room and pick up a camera? No problem. He was a guard, had been trained in a similar way and knew how to act. Likewise, arrive to the dungeons out almost as easy. Now it was looking for some sign that the true King Candy was there. By the movement of the guards there was quite possible.

It was just an impression or those guards were all alike? There seemed to be only four or five guards and an army of copies of them.

Ignoring that crazy detail Shield advanced cautiously in his search. No sign of life beyond the guards. It wasn't strange, Sweet Island was a peaceful place.

Then it changed. Two guards guarding the door of a cell near the end of prison. What were they doing there?

Shield just wanted to be a real pony Dragonia and power to transform, or at least be able to do magic like me brother. But with both out of his reach, he would have to improvise.

So had his craziest idea. Not something you would expect from a soldier Dragonia, but something that one would expect more from Moonlight Shoot.

Note to himself: Spend less time with the girls. This was interfering with his rational part trained warrior and everything else.

He simply closed his helmet and dropped the cry next to a roaring dragon can, before leaving the hall where the guards were and attack them. The lack of light, shape and sound of armor and shadows making him a persuasive dragon.

But the guards invested back, it was too late to stop Shield, the clash was inevitable. Luckily, Shield Heart was known for his strength, knocking them both with ease.

He ran to the door and found a group of guards arrested there, including two of his colleagues patrol. Worried, he tried to break the door down with a kick, hoping that wouldn't attract problems crash before he could leave.

Desacordados were all apparently knocked out with magic. It wasn't a surprise.

It would be easier if he could just knock down the wall, but were in sobsolo. Maybe he could try to dig a tunnel to the surface, had done something similar when Astral Glow, Moonlight Shoot twin brother accidentally caused that avalanche and just stuck in a cave while training a spell.

It was better to try. Pos shield the door in place, as if nothing had happened and began his work, with surprising speed, but he always had a good combination of speed and power, precisely what was placed between one of the best warriors in Dragonia.

The plan seemed to work at first, except that the tunnel was to mysteriously in the tree rather than on the surface hall.

The place was closed and empty, as was to be expected. But then there was a problem. There was a crack in the trunk near the base, where he first where the tree had been struck. Black magic was spreading. He needed urgent help!

Taking pictures as evidence, he prepared to go back and try a new tunnel when his passage was blocked by the last creature he expected to see, but it made sense after all that had happened: A changeling.

* * *

**The chapter is all made out of improvisation, and I had problems translating the last part, but I think it's okay. Hope the next part get posted soon.**


	10. Preparing for the Battle

**I own nothing, just a few characters and this history's plot. Really sorry for the delay, but I had some problems, works on another fics and very much time distracted playing Pokémon.**

* * *

They first stopped at the fugitive Pegasus hideout, which was in an old abandoned house in Soda Lake. The house was built in the center of the lake, the bridge destroyed long time ago and everyone believed that the place was haunted. The last place anyone would think to look for a group of Candy-Pegasus.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the resistance." Pumpkin joked. "The others need to know what is happening, but if you don't want to tell them about your sister... I actually think it would be better not tell."

Vanilla nodded. She wanted to tell to Blueberry, but not for the others. Maybe if and when this was over, but not now.

The girls were gathered in the lobby, apparently waiting for news of the explorer group.

"Guess who I found?" Pumpkin challenged excited.

"The Easter Bunny?" Suggested Caramel Tornado, bored.

In addition to the girls who Pumpkin had saved, Peppermint Swirl, Soda Gust, and Whirlwind were there too.

Vanilla came out from behind her friend, where the group could see her.

"Vani!" Blueberry exclaimed, lying like s lightning and hugging her friend. "You are okay! Thought you had been captured."

"I ran away. Them was captured, then escaped again. Just came to see how you were."

"We need help!" Mint said.

"I know. My friend can help. It's why I have to go." Vanilla turned to leave.

"Wait, Princess!" Whirlwind called. "You can't go alone."

"I appreciate your concern, Wind, but we have no choice. Moreover I'm not alone, Bolt goes with me."

"I'm going too!" Blueberry exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" All the others volunteered.

"We can't all go. A large group is easy to be seen or caught." Vanilla protested.

"Vani and I can make it easy." Pumpkin said. "I have two saddlebags full of tricks. Or we could lure them into the house and set a trap." He suggested.

"No. That would put all us in danger!" Vanilla protested. "I have an idea. Caramel, you are in charge. Gather all pegasi you can, cause a storm."

"We can't fly in the rain!" Soda Gust, protested."

"Neither them." Mint smiled.

"Exactly." Vanilla agreed. "Let only the Canyon free. It's where we're going."

"But what if they follow you?" Peppermint Swirl asked.

"We have the tricks and, if necessary, flew to the Tunnel of Death."

"Tunnel of Death! Pegasus None ever dared to fly there. Even if you survive, the destination is the wild part of Taffy Swamp near Chocolate Hot Springs."

Vanilla thought for a moment, then her face lit up in a smile.

"That's it! Bolt, new mission for you and Whirlwind. Can you set a trap in Taffy Swamp?"

"Absolutely! That place is already a trap. With some adds it can be a giant death trap!" Pumpkin laughed cheerfully.

"Blue, Pepper, you come with me. The others take care of the storm."

"As you wish, Princess." All the others, except Blueberry and Pumpkin bowed before all except Blue and Pepper, leave flying."

"Well, Blue, you know where the bags are?" Vanilla asked.

Blue not even answer, just flew to the top floor.

"Princess, I think you should see this!" Peppermint called.

"First, you can call me Vanilla, or just Vani. Secondly, what you got there?"

She looked up. It was a phoenix, had a roll of parchment tied to her leg. Vanilla recognized her.

"Lifi!"

"You know her?"

"It's Sergeant Platinum's phoenix." Vanilla opened the message. "_My dear Princess, stay where you are and report your location, we are on the way._" She read.

"Help?" Peppermint asked, concerned.

"Tes. Shield was captured." Vanilla said, running her eyes over the rest of the message. "She thinks I warned her, but I didn't do it... must have been Candy."

"Who's Candy?"

"My no-longer-lost sister who wants to kill me. I didn't have time to explain."

Blueberry returned with two saddlebags. Instead of simple cloth bags, each looked like two metal tanks with some buttons and cables.

They were battle tanks, made in Dragonia. She and Moonlight had found them and Moonlight's brother, Astral Light, repaired them when Moon suggested that Pumpkin could use them for his tricks.

"I never thought I'd need them for a battle in Sweet Island." Vanilla muttered, upset.

It took a while for them to be ready. Vanilla and Blueberry carried the tanks since Pepper didn't know how to use them.

"Come on!" She exclaimed.

"You will not send a message to Sarge?" Pepper asked.

"No. Let's take a while for the others to be ready, then we will attract some intruders into a trap. If we're lucky, we get rid of them before she gets here."

"What's the plan then?" Blueberry asked.

"Let's save the others." Vanilla suddenly changed her mind. "It will be safer. If we flee, Dusky and his mysterious partner can kill them. Moreover, if we make a daring rescue, we can attract them to our trap, while we allow the boys finish them. Let's take advantage the army is in the canyon, the storm will delay any help. Those things don't fly with wet wings and trolls also can't get out in the rain. Without using the wings, the ones who can keep with us are Candy and Dusky, but we have some tricks ready and it's all we need. Are you two with me?"

"It's a crazy suicide mission!" Peppermint exclaimed in horror.

"What would be the fun if it wasn't?" Blue said. She and Vanilla laughed.

"Okay, but if we're caught, Vanilla, I will never forgive you."

"If we are caught you will not need. Believe me."

* * *

**I know, it took me a lot to write this chapter. I've been working on The Tale of Two Sisters and Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear, since this story, unlike the other two, is very close to its end. After that I intend to get Dragon's Quest, hopefully by the end of it have already completed The Tale of Two Sisters also to get My Little Pony: Return of Nightmare and Poképonies.**


	11. Invasion

Platinum Blade didn't know what to do. She hasn't received reply from Vanilla with the news that Moonlight had disappeared, she didn't know where to go. Invade the castle and rescue Shield seemed like a good idea, but the lack of reply from the little princess, warned her it could be a trap. On the other hoof, if she came back to Dragonia to look for Moonlight and something happened there... Besides the eclipse was approaching and if she didn't return by then, all would be lost.

Then she heard something moving in the lollipops bushes nearby. Apparently she wasn't the only one who heard, since two of her warriors came immediately running to her side.

"I hate this place." One of them whispered. "Everything here smells like sugar, it's difficult to detect something."

She had to agree. It was possible to differentiate some sweets, but when it was all mixed, it was hard to even notice the normal ponies amidst all that sugar, much less the Candy Ponies.

But the sound of hooves approaching was clear. A Candy Pony apparently, for the slightest sound should be something very small.

She motioned for her soldiers. They would surround the intruder before it depart. Could be just a lost pony, but could also be a spy.

The three approached with caution, the boots made to muffle the sound of their hoofsteps. This time it was clear the movement in the bushes, it was then that she stopped.

"No, come back! It's a trap!" Shouted.

Too late. A emerald-green beam of magic left the bushes and hit one of the guards turning it into stone. The other was attacked then, but being a Unicorn and already warned of the danger created a shield to protect himrself, then ran, Platinum flew behind him. Rays of magic went fast for them, their pursuer was fast, which only confirmed the theory that it was a candy-unicorn.

By the time they reached the camp, there was no sign of the unicorn. Platinum ordered an urgent gathering on needed suplies and they went back to the port.

She had to make a decision. Back to Dragonia would be the wiser, but it was her duty to protect Sweet Island the same way, especially when one of her soldiers had been captured in a mission. There was only one solution in that case.

"What are the orders, Sergeant?" Asked one pegasi.

"Go back to Dragonia. Any help to Moonlight is required. If she escaped on her own and don't want to be found, the game of hide and seek will not be easy."

"But what about you, Madam?"

"An invasion and rescue mission requires cunning and speed, it's a task for a single pony. If I can come in and rescue Shield, escape will not be the problem."

"And if it's a trap?"

"So it's good they are prepared. It's not going to be easy to catch me."

* * *

"Well, ready girls?" Vanilla asked.

They were hidden not far from the castle, just waiting for the signal of their teammates.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Perppermint Swirl replied uncertainly.

"Don't be pessimistic, Pepper!" Blueberry protested. "They end up with our chances of success."

"Look upon the facts, girls. Our chances of success are one in a million! We're just three little fillys against an unicorn who transform ponies into stone, a bunch of mutant ponies, a mutant Dusky and we don't know who is the leader of all this, to invade the castle, find Vanilla's father and our friends and get out of there alive! It's impossible!"

"I know every room and secret passage on the castle and have the advantage of surprise element and two backpacks loaded with traps and tricks." Vanilla replied. "The chances of anything going wrong are minimal."

Pepper sighed. It was impossible to argue. There was just one last question.

"You're not scared?"

Vanilla's smile disappeared for a moment.

"Very. I know what we are risking if we lose. But one thing I have learned in Dragonia, is to maintain high confidence and face the challenges without giving in to fear. Fear is your enemy and enemies are to be conquered. You always told me how much Moon is bold, but she just hides her fears and face them."

"Well, then I can try." Pepper smiled.

Vanilla was hoping they weren't caught, but the truth was that the chances of it happening were very high. Luckily it was with Dusky they were dealing with. She hoped to use a bet with him if necessary. Was with the owner of the mysterious voice that worried her.

Also wished she could talk to her sister, but wasn't sure if Candy would believe her. She probably woudn't, but she wanted a chance to try before she had to resort to Pumpkin Bolt's trap.

Then the rain began to fall. Was lighter around the castle, but fell strong throughout the rest of Sweet Island except the canyon, desert, Taffy Swamp and Chocolate Hot Springs. In Hot Springs never even rained, in the desert and canyon the rains were rare and always chocolate rain, never a soda rain as that, and Taffy Swamp was spared for the trap. It was the sign that the battle for Sweet Island was beginning.

* * *

Sergeant Platinum Blade would never admit it, but for a moment she considered giving up. Dragon Ponies weren't really close to rain, didn't help when the rain was made of soda and she was wearing a full battle armor, much less to fly against the wind. She was already tired and the fact still has a little less than half the way to reach the castle wasn't very encouraging.

Although she wanted to have a "friendly" conversation with the pegasi who had chosen that moment to a storm like that, but the few she had seen flew so fast that she saw nothing more than colored lightnings in the sky. Trying to chase candy ponies in Sweet Island was almost as difficult as looking for Moonlight when she didn't want to be found. Of all the options she had, Platinum decided to invade the castle and rescue her brother-in-law would be the easier.

"I think I'll offer me for the personal guard of the royal family after that. Things are getting crazier and dangerous day with these field missions."

* * *

Vanilla led her friends to the exit of an evacuation tunnel. The outputs were all well camouflaged, but she knew how to find each one.

"Last chance to give up!" She announced.

"Don't tempt me." Pepper replied, passing through the opening, followed by Blueberry and Vanilla wordlessly entered then closing the trapdoor behind them and leaving them in the dark. "An unicorn here would be very useful." Pepper muttered. She hated being locked in the dark, especially when she could bump anytime with anypony who might want to kill her.

"I wanted Moon was here. But she isn't, so..." She and Blueberry and turned on the lights of their tricks's tanks. She took the lead and Blue staied behind, keeping an eye on anything suspicious.

But crossing the tunnel was quiet. Apparently the invaders didn't know about the secret passages. There seemed to be no passage at the end of the tunnel, but Vanilla knew all the secrets of that place and opened an exit for a corridor almost as dark as the tunnel which they had just left.

"We have to be careful from now. Blue, turn off the lights." The lights went out, leaving the three only in the light of one or two occasional torches.

"Blue, Pepper, you look down, I'll check up here. You know where is the exit if you need, don't wait for me."

"Vani, you can't go there alone!" Blueberry protested.

"I can and will. I already escaped them once and if needed I can do it again, but I'll avoid that. Both of you keep yourselves safe."

Saying this she ran away before her friends tried to protest. She didn't want to do it alone, but would go faster and have less chance of all three being caught.

Twice a group of guards passed by her way, but apart so, the entire floor looked deserted as it had always been. Vanilla hoped his friends were having more luck.

But they weren't. If Vanilla was finding the place empty, Blueberry and Peppermint found a pair of guards at every corner. Luckily, Blue had spent enough time with Pumpkin Bolt to know how to work around ponies when they went on their way. She discovered that the only ponies impossible to trick were the ones from Dragonia. She never wondered why, but now she knew.

"It will not work." Pepper murmured when they saw a group of guards guarding the door of a prison cell. "We will return and seek Vani!"

"No." Blue decided." If they are guarding there, we have to go check it. Vani is counting on us."

"But how?"

Blue looked around, then pushed her friend to an empty cell.

"If you hide here, I'll lure them away from the door, then you go." She pulled a small device from the side of the tricks' tank and started pushing buttons until she found what she was looking for. It seemed a key, carved from a candy cane piece. "Moonlight's master key. It should work. If not," She took some gum from the backpack and handed one to Pepper "we will have to appeal to them. Explode when they collide with something, then stay away."

"The noise will not attract the guards?"

"These seem to be the only ones. They'll be too busy if that happens. And take this." She handed a small bottle with blue liquid to Pepper. "As a precaution. Now it's showtime."

She stepped into the hallway and walked to where the guards could see her.

"Hey, bucketheads!" She shouted.

They looked at her but didn't move. She approached, they just put in a defensive position. She saw no other alternative, ran toward them, the four advanced to her, but at the last second she jumped over them and flew away, this time they followed her, also flying, which doesn't make things any easier. But Blueberry had a plan. She flew down a couple flights of stairs, leaving behind a cloud of smoke color pink, then a cloud of cotton candy. She finally reached an apparently no exit corridor, but she pulled the only torch on the wall opening and a passage to a tunnel and gaining safety. She just hoped that her friends had the same luck.

* * *

Peppermint Swirl waited until the hall fell silent again, then left her hiding place. Soon she, the most fearsome of the three... well, if it were to analyze, she stayed with the easy part.

She tried the key in the door and to her surprise it worked. She still thought Moonlight Shoot was crazy, but had to give a little credit to the younger filly. She had a knack for solving seemingly impossible situations in surprising ways.

She opened the door, then hesitated. Blue was right in thinking that was where they should be, was where King Candy was arrested, but... After hearing the story about Dusky... And if it was a trap?

She stepped inside and waited. Five seconds... ten seconds... If it was a trap, something would have already happened, right? And if not, how much time she lost more chances of the guards returning.

Taking what was to be the riskiest decision of her life, she ran to the king. He was alive, she noted with relief, but he was weak and senseless.

Pepper was getting desperate. Don't believe what they were getting into. She listened Vanilla tell stories that Moonlight had told her and believed that those things could never reach her there, but it was happening and she was scared, but she had to be strong for her friends.

She took the bottle in her sadlebag. Shee hoped it was what she thought it was. She hoped it would work. She didn't know how much time she had, but the silence still reigned there.

"Com'on Pepper, you can do it. Just keep calm." But her hooves trembled and she was really scared. Even so gathered all her strength not to hang there.

She wondered why Blueberry carried a bottle of medicine in her trick's sadlebag, but was glad she did, seemed to guess that was exactly what she needed.

"Please don't fail me now!" Pepper asked as she tried to give the medicine to the king. But it was something she knew was that her friends never would do to her. They wouldn't give her anything if it wasn't what she needed. She waited for a few seconds, wishing she wasn't caught there.

Then she heard a low murmur, King Candy was waking up. Pepper smiled, relieved when he looked at her.

"Pepper... Where is Vanilla?"

"She's fine. She'll met us out there. Can you stand up?"

"I think not. Dusky..."

"He came back and apparently aren't alone. We know." She helped him back to his hooves.

"No... Candy..."

"Vanilla know. We are doing our best."

"No. It's all a trap!"

"We are aware of this. But we also have our tricks. Now we have to get out of here before the guards appear. There's guards on the way. Any secret exit near here?"

"I guide, you watch out." He smiled at the young pony.

* * *

**I wanted to add one more piece, but gave me satisfied with the chapter. I hope it's good, I had difficulties in some pieces, I lost a bit of inspiration for this final, but still I was personally satisfied with the result, I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Trap

Blueberry left for another pass. She had to find Vanilla.

She just expected Peppermint Swirl had managed to escape. If she was lucky, the changeling guards would take a while to get rid of her trap.

She had no idea where Vanilla was, but there weren't many places where she could be.

* * *

The truth was that Vanilla was lost. She entered through a secret passage to avoid some guards, but following the tunnel, she found herself in an unknown part of the passages. When she tried to go back, she had been lost even further, now wandered aimlessly through the tunnels, looking for any exit or some sign that she recognized.

This woudn't be easy.

* * *

Blue didn't expect to find two guards protecting a cell.

Where was Vanilla? It was the only access to the upper floor of the castle, impossible that she had simply passed by.

Well, she had a few tricks in the saddle. And she had the perfect trick to the moment. A small bottle containing a pink powder taken from laughter gum. She hid in a secret pass and threw the bottle on the floor between the guards, the bottle broke, releasing the powder, so she created a light breeze, spreading it.

The guards came toward where she was, trying to figure out what had happened, but passed right by her hiding place and continued their way, not long after she heard laughter coming from not far away, but they didn't recover in time to prevent her.

Having left the key with Peppermint, she pulled out an explosive gum and threw it against the cell door, ran in then.

"Blue" Starlight saw her before she saw her friend.

And she wasn't alone. The other missing candy ponies were there too.

"Star! Thankfully, I was worried!" She hugged her friend, then realized that the candy unicorn was somewhat stunned. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. Just effect of whatever they gave me to prevent me to use magic to get us out. What're you doing here, Blue? It's not safe. I don't believe, is King Candy who is doing it! and Vani turned in an evil unicorn and..." She started to say all this very fast, but Blueberry cut her.

"He isn't King Candy, is Dusky. He became a kind of changeling creature and is using the form of King Candy to fool everyone. And that isn't Vanilla. Vani organized this little invasion to rescue you. That's her lost sister. I explain in our way out."

"We can't go." Chocolate Arrow said. "There are other ponies prisoners here."

"Get away from the wall." Blue ordered. Nopony dared to argue, so she used another explosive gum to open a passage. "Get out of here. I'll take care of it." And with that she ran out. She had to be fast, the guards would soon come back.

* * *

Vanilla finally found an exit, where she had no idea, but opened it and went through the opening to find herself in the hall of the tree.

The first thing she noticed was Shield Heart, not far stuck by a kind of green goo.

"Shield" She ran up to him excitedly. Apparently forfeited brought him luck.

"No, Vanilla! It's a trap!" He shouted.

Too late. Vanilla turned up to see the muzzle-to-muzzle with her sister, Candy Shine.

"So that's where the little rats are hiding?"Candy scoffed. "You should have stayed in hiding. And I know you called reinforcements, but don't worry, they should be back to where they should never have left at this point."

"But I didn't call reinforcements!" Vanilla protested confuse.

"You're right." The mysterious voice Vanilla always heard replied, and the little princess finally could see the pony who it belonged. Was a changeling probably Celestia's height and with a wicked glint of intelligent in her eyes.

"But, lady..." Candy started to protest.

"Who are you?" Vanilla interrupted.

"Why did you call them?" Candy could finish her question.

"Why? Revenge, my little pupil. Regarding your question, princess..."

"She's Chrysalis, Queen of the changelings!" Shield intruded.

"Chrysalis..." Vanilla murmured.

Then she remembered. A story that Golden Hammer had told her and Moonlight once, but they pledged to secrecy. The story of how the Platinum Blade ended up in the soldiers' academy in Dragonia.

She was from lands beyond Equestria until the changelings attacked her hometown on the day of her wedding and her fiancé had been killed during the battle. She swore revenge.

One day, she and a group of soldiers found the kingdom of changelings. More than half of it was destroyed before the rest of the changelings flee. This time was Chrysalis who swore revenge, but Platinum had fled to Equestria and ended up in Dragonia, where she lived until then.

"So why ordered the attack to the group?" Candy asked. "They should be back to Dragonia now."

"Ah, not all them. It's exactly what I want. Lead a group to investigate the tunnels. The little candy rat shouldn't have come here alone. As for you," She turned to Vanilla. "I would behave if I were you, if you want to see your father again."

Vanilla had to struggle to hide a smile. She was a hoof ahead. Unfortunately, these benefits never lasted.

Dusky chose that moment to enter running in the hall, back in his normal form.

"You!" He exclaimed upon seeing Vanilla.

"She is no longer a problem." Chrysalis said. "Any particular reason you're here?"

"The prisoners fled!" He finally announced, but seemed somewhat scared.

"And you let this happen?" The Queen shouted angrily.

"The guards tried to stop her, but there were clouds of cotton candy, laughter powder and explosive gum, and one of the ponies had a master key."

Vanilla hid a giggle with a coughing fit.

"So that's how you play, princess?" Chrysalis turned to Vanilla. "Serving bait so your friends can escape. Pity that you've fallen into the trap."

Vanilla reacted fast, spitting an explosive gum on the ground as far as possible from the tree, then tried to fly to the tunnel, but before she reached it, she saw that his exit was covered a green slime, the same that tied Shield and the smoke from the explosion already dissipated.

"Nice try, Princess, but you're dealing with a superior mind now." Chrysalis laughed.

"Platinum Blade will never fall into your tricks!" Shield Heart shouted.

This time it was Dusky who laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

At that moment the doors opened and Platinum Blade went in, her armor was missing pieces, her wings tied and she was conducted by a group of six changelings. By her cuts and scratches the battle hadn't been easy, but she has been caught, Vanilla didn't doubt that the army she had seen in the canyon had reached the castle.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Platinum. Or should I say Sergeant Platinum." Chrysalis laughed.

"It's me you want! Let the others go!"

"For what? For that I would give myself the trouble to get them again. I understand why you ran away to Equestria. Such a place full of life. So full of love..."

"You don't know anything!" Platinum shouted back.

Vanilla and Shield were accompanying the discussion without understanding anything.

"And you know? After committing the three biggest mistakes of your life you think you know something?"

"That wasn't my fault. And came here wasn't a mistake. The error was yours for attract me here."

"Your mistake was coming here alone. You know you was never a match to me alone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to address. I'll take care of you later. And I will confiscate it, so don't try anything."

And with that, Chrysalis and her guards left, taking Vanilla's trick's tank and locking them inside.

* * *

**Again I admit that the chapter started well, but I lost me towards the end. But again I gave me satisfied. I'm nearing the end, so I'll get Dragon's Quest, the story of Moonlight Shoot after his return to Dragonia.**


End file.
